User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 The blank page... the biggest barrier to creativity http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/File:AljarreauTorsoDesignOne.JPG Here you go :P Your turn now :P Oh, I can feel that... I anticipated the (depressing) weather, so I took the pics this morning :P. Vahki heads are way too unused. For real. I try to include as many of them as I can every time I build a MOC :D To tell you the truth, I am currently building an Av-Toa MOC (the same I told you about the other day, you know, with the golden Kaukau which own four times :P) which will include not only a Kohrak faceplate as, well, a sort of protection-against-cold helmet, but also three ''Vahki heads, two as shoulders and one as neck :D Also, I'm continuing your line of Mahritoran! :D Building a light grey-purple one :) Hey Bob, you may wanna check out my Monthly Update for October ;P Well, Your Doctorian Highness (:P) seems to have established a certain style of Monthly Update, so I thought it would be fitting to follow its guidelines :P That would be great! :D I'll read it tomorrow afternoon then, so don't except a response until tomorrow evening ;P Articles Thanks for the help again! *I noticed that you made Gribrak a character in my universe as well :D *That, however, is perfectly fine. I just noticed you said Theran acquired a Toa Stone for him to transform... I would like that part to be removed again because their transformation will be revealed in Elegy. *Even when the articles of these Toa are still unfinished, the backgrounds were all nice to read! It was about time they got their own pages :) *Just notice the place of the end fight in Patriots was named Sacred Grove, not Groove... that would be a very silly name :P Just one thing I mentioned earlier, the character Gesikk is spelled G-E-S-I-K-K, not with that extra R. Falecía isn't such a special character; I would consider her a Toa of Psionics with a different armor color she changed. It helps being fully clothes in black to appear "mysterious"... maybe :P Her character would be more rogue-ish since she's good at sneaking and hiding. There was also some place she learned medical healing from so she was able to help Vorred and Jecon later. -- 18:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello. By any chance could you create me a Turaga nuva? I would try but, well... Turaga are the one stage I haven't figured out yet... I ask because you make good Turaga and well I need Onua as a Turaga in the storyline I'm currently working on... pleeeeeease Tex499 (talk) 23:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking on the challenge, I tried but... well let's just say he looked like he was made of sticks Tex499 (talk) 23:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Story Serial Heyo, about to upload my new first story serial and just wanted to ask, do I have to ask permission to reference other characters from other people? If so can I reference: Glacii and Tollubo? Thanks for that, also kudos of figuring out it was me who left the message, I forgot to do teh squigglys. Tex499 (talk) 11:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Noticed your work on Falecía's page. Nice team box you made there! Apparently Viretha died two times and there is a former member called :P I would normally correct such a little error, but the mistake is nowhere to be found in the code. -- 21:24, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I've seen the change now on the other character's pages... I just wanted to comment on it because the two crosses for Viretha seemed so silly :P -- 21:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) She was a member, that's right. But with the founder of the group dead and everybody moving on I won't say the Patriots still exist. I would still keep it like this on the page. It's like the group of the Farside Toa; it shows in which constellation a group existed when it was last seen. The only change should be that Theran isn't a leader. He commands "his" Toa, but Solunus was the one giving orders. -- 21:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It would be nice to have sets of those sets, since they're the ones with all the interesting masks :P. But yeah, it'd probably be a mix of characters with a few new ones tossed i n. Lol, I know ''I'd have fun doing something like that :P. I like stories that detail events way in the future of current story. For example, I've never been a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, but I read a 40 years later comic this summer and enjoyed it, though the earlier story still failed to interest me much. As a matter a fact, one of the few ideas I've had for a possible Son of the Suns sequel is set a few decades into the future. Oh dear...now I'll never get the image of a thousand armed Kestora shouting "Hail Velika" out of my head. But now that you mention it, Velika would be a prime candidate for a main villain if BIONICLE ever came back. Well, I haven't been able to update it much recently, and my goal of finishing it before the end of the year has been shot to pieces. Chapter 3 was awful in my opinion, and I have a nagging suspicion that these early chapters'll be rewritten once the serial's been completed. That's one of the reasons that I, probably most of your readers, like your currently storyline so much. It's dark, post-apocalyptictake on the classic BIONICLE universe, and for whatever reason, people enjoy stories about hopeless, aggressive protagonists fighting against insane odds and somehow managing to hold out long enough for there to be a story. And I think that most writers enjoy writing stuff like this. If you look at what I've written (or tried to), all of it's rather dark and despondent. The Shattered Peace Continuum was a world torn a part by war (and my horrible attempt at replicating the Fractures Universe). Origins is set in a Post Core-War Bars Magna. Water] is set in Mahri Nui. Not exactly the most hospitable places. Not the Great Beings, they just want a stable world. The Shadowed One would make the most sense, seeing as he was such an underused and powerful character from the original story. That, and his army would provide plenty of new characters. But I wouldn't put it past LEGO to rip off one of your ideas again XP. I'm personally not a particularly big fan of stories that feature canon characters, possibly because I've written the first chapter of Shadowlands at least three times, and it is centered around canon characters. I personally find the blend of fanon and canon in your stories great, though as of late the canon ranks among your cast have been thinning. However, from what you've said about Judgment Day, I'm fairly certain there'll be more canon characters implemented into your story when that's released. Well, Shadowlands is currently in limbo, with only one short chapter actually released at this time. I'm not particularly happy with how that one chapter came out, or the story itself. If I ever do pick the SPC Storyline back up again, I'll probably start from scratch on the story and such. Or I might just merge some of it into one of my more successful stories at a later date. But you're welcome to read what I've released so far, even though it's not much nor going anywhere anytime soon (unless I get an epiphany and an excuse to spend a few months at home writing instead of going to school :P). Fair enough. I obviously don't think like LEGO does, so my predictions are probably a futile effort :P. I think how I would do it, and I'm most certainly not LEGO. But yeah, it's probably be someone who Greg DIDN'T plan on developing more in the near future. The Barraki might make sense, though I doubt any of them would be willing to work together after everything that happened to them. Not that they were willing in 07, either :P. The most likely option would be a new set of villains with a new set of Heroes, with maybe one or two carry-over characters. Seeing as they'd want to increase the new factor, this would make the most sense, despite the fact that some of the more die-hard fans might refuse to buy them because they aren't the classic characters :/ Hello again Bob, I was hoping you could read the prologue to my first story and give some feedback, so far the only person I know of that has read it is my mum. If you decide to read it, I made a blog for feedback. Beginning Of The End Thanks, Tex499 (talk) 12:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)